The Oogie Boogie Girl
by ScarlettLetter12061995
Summary: A privileged son, and a girl who never had a friend, come together in an unlikely pairing, as they discover the truth about each other and themselves. T for language and violence
1. Intro

"We're back!" Lock Shock and Barrel yelled in unison, as they entered the lair, carrying the skin of a human.  
>"Well finally! Where have you 3 been? How hard is it to find a decent looking piece of female human flesh!" Oogie bellowed, snatching the skin from their tiny hands. They didn't answer. "Now leave!" They quickly ran away, back to their treehouse.<br>Oogie walked over to an operating table he's set up. It was usually set up for harvesting and torturing, but today it would be used for the oppisite.  
>You see, Oogie had been alive for a few years, but the sole company of small children was rather annoying, so Oogie had decided to create a female companion out of human flesh and bugs.<br>But not scraps like Sally, he had sent the kids to skin the corpse of a beautiful girl.  
>Oogie placed the skin on its belly, and opened up her back and began to fill it with bugs. After around 30 minutes of work, he finally inserted the bug brain, then sewed her up. Right away, he noticed something unusual. This creature was... rather small for a 23 year old.<br>"Oh no."he mumbled under his breath, he quickly flipped her over.  
>"Damn it!" he yelled, because the girl that he had created, was a girl of 6.<br>The creature opened her eyes and yawned softly.  
>"Just great, now I have to start all over." he went to grab the scissors, so he could kill her before she caused any trouble, but when he turned around, she was gone. He frantically looked around and saw her playing with his gun men. She removed a pistol from one of the mechanical man's hand.<br>Oogie wasn't sure what to do, he started to get a little irrittated, thinking she would break it. But what she did astonished him.  
>She aimed the gun at a bat hanging from the ceiling and fired. The bang echoed through the lair, and the bat fell dead, it's head blown clean off. Oogie looked at her, amazed. She giggled. He smiled and chuckled.<br>"Well... maybe I can just settle for you." he said walking towards her. "What's your name, dolly?"  
>The girl pondered a bit, then said meekly, "Olivia... I think."<br>"Perfect." Oogie said with a chuckled, she giggled with him.  
>From that point on, Oogie had taken Olivia in as his own flesh and bug, his heir, his daughter.<p> 


	2. Destiny

2 years later-

Olivia climbed up the jungle of chains to the ceiling and onto a small ledge that she could barely sit on. She sat on the ledge and removed a large rock, which created a little window. Olivia did this every day at the same time. She waited and waited, until the sun was in the right place, where the beams of light shined through the tiny window, making her pale skin warm. She sighed with content. She loved the warmth of the sun. She basked in it for a few minutes, until-  
>"Olivia!" he father bellowed below. This caused Olivia to lose her balance, and to fall. She quickly grabbed a chain and slide the rest of the way down. She stopped right at eye level with her father, Oogie Boogie<br>"Um, hi dad." Olivia said with a sweet smile. Oogie sighed, with an unhappy look on his face. He crossed his arms.  
>"Olivia... how many times have I told you NOT to go up there?"<br>"Um... lot?"  
>"Then why were you up there?" the irritation rising in his voice.<br>Olivia couldn't think of a good answer. Oogie lifted her up off the chain. "That's what I thought."  
>Olivia sighed, she didn't like disappointing her father. Oogie let loose a small smile, "Look, I'm only looking out for your own safety, alright?" She didn't respond. He shook her playfully in his arms, "Alright?" Olivia giggled, "Alright!"<br>"That's a good girl." Oogie said smiling, then set her down.  
>"Now what should you be doing?"<br>"Practicing!"  
>"That's right!" He said handing her a pair of daggers. "And why do you have to practice?"<br>"So I can kill the Skellingtons!" she said excitedly jumping up and down.  
>"That's my girl! Now, try and block the bullets with your daggers, ok?"<br>"Yes daddy."  
>Oogie chuckled and tussled her long black curly hair. "I'll be back when it's time for lunch."<br>Olivia smiled and nodded her head, happiness gleaming in her neon green eyes. Her world revolved around her father and making him happy, even if it meant killing people she didn't even know.  
>When Oogie left, she put down the daggers, and climbed up the chains again and sat on the ledge. From there she could see a little bit of the world. Besides pleasing her father, all Olivia really wanted to do was to go outside, but her father had forbidden her to go. He said the world would not accept her for what she was. She was told the only way people would ever like he was if they feared her, yet for some reason, she never really believe that. At least, she hoped that wasn't true. After a few more minutes of basking in the sun, she climbed down and started training.<p> 


	3. Happy Birthday

(Yes I did edit this chapter. I had to change it so I could do what I really want with it. If you don't like the changes, I apologize, but I think the story will be more enjoyable. Hope you like the changes, and I'm just about finished with the next chapter, so hang in there, Thank you for your patience and reviews )

8 years later-

As time went on, Olivia became stronger and stronger with each intense training session. She grew into a beautiful young woman. She had gained a thick mane of black, silky, curly hair. Her eyes had become as neon green as her father's skin, if not more so. Being in the lair for so long had given her a pure, milky white completion, but her skin was still smooth. She would have been confused for a 10 year old, had it not been for her body, which, because of many hours and days of training, made her tall, fit and thin. Her body was beyond her years. But the outside wasn't the only thing that changed. Over time, she gained a bit of a blood lust and a love of violence, not to mention a short temper. But at times, she still resembled the sweet girl she used to be.

On this day was her 16th birthday, and she was roaming through the lair, trying to find her father.

"Dad!" she called, the footfalls of her leather boots echoing through the silence. She had checked the kitchen, his bedroom, and last place to check was the torture chamber. When she entered, the place was still dark, she walked into the room, and the door shut behind her. She sighed, "Dad, come on. I think we're both a little too old for this, don't you think?" No answer.

She closed her eyes and listened. She was trained to heighten her senses, especially hearing. She then heard a faint hissing noise behind her. "Gotcha." She whipped around and grabbed a yellow and black striped snake, which was actually her father's tongue. "OW!"

"Sorry dad, you just can't keep it quiet."

"Let go of me!"

"Alright." She said giggling to herself as she released him. He stroked his snake, "You're getting to good at this."

"So dad, where's my present?" she said, jumping up and down.

"Present? For what?"

"Oh." Olivia lowered her head, sad that her own father forgot her birthday.

"I'm just messing with you, dolly. Here." He held out the bow, wrapped in burlap (the only fabric they had down there) and tied with spider legs. She squealed with joy. She grabbed in and quickly unwrapped it. Inside the box was a new pair of revolvers, made from shining onyx. She lifted one of them out of the box.

"Dad, they're beautiful." She said in awe. Her father chuckled.

He was still the same sack of bugs and horror as he was before Olivia, but he had grown a soft spot for his daughter, though he would never admit to anybody, not even himself.

"But, dad. There's actually something else I wanted for my birthday." She put the revolver back, she lowered her head nervously.

"What is it, dolly? Just say the word, and it's yours."

"I-I… I wanna go outside."

Oogie froze, "… anything except that."

Olivia groaned, "Oh come on dad, why not?"

"Olivia, I've told you a thousand times, you can't go outside, you're not ready yet."

"When will I be?"

"When you're strong enough to kill the Skellingtons."

"I know, but I can take care of myself dad, please?" she said, her temper was rising.

"Olivia, the answer is no." He was also getting rather annoyed.

"But-"

"End of discussion." He turned and walked away. He heard a sudden bang graze past where his ear would be, if he had any. There was a bullet lodged in the door in front of him. He turned around, seeing Olivia holding one of the revolvers, the barrel smoking. She didn't look happy.

"I've been stuck down here for 10 years, training my ASS off for you. I'm going to go outside, whether you say so or not." She walked away towards the chain jungle, but her father appeared in front of her, using his magic. "Excuse me! But I believe your sassy mouth is only going to your room!"

"Outta my way, old man." She said, pushing him aside and continuing to walk. Oogie had had just about enough of her. He grabbed her shoulder firmly, "No. You're. NOT!" he threw her across the room to the opposite wall. Olivia crumpled to the floor. This, of course, was nothing, though it still shook her.

Oogie, now regretting throwing her, helped her up, "Look," he said, brushing dirt off her face, "I only want what's best for you. The people up there won't accept you, or me. We have to stay here, until the time is right," he cupped her chin in his hand to make her look at him, "Alright, dolly?"

Olivia sighed, "Alright."

"That's my girl," Olivia hugged him.

"I'm sorry daddy."

"I'm sorry for throwing you." He then began to leave the room.

"Um, dad?"

"Hm?"

"If it's ok, I'd like to be alone for a while, you know, for some intense training."

"Alright, how long do you want to be alone?"

"Until… 8-ish?"

"Alright, love you sweetheart."

"Love you too dad." And he left.

As soon as he left, Olivia ran to the panel, where underneath, she kept all her secret items. One of those things was a long black cloak. She put it on and looked herself in the mirror. The dress she wore she had had since she was 6; brown burlap with thin straps, and two large pockets on the skirt. It still fit her, but was starting to get to short, but modesty was one of the things she didn't learn in her time down there. She slipped the guns in her pockets, along with her daggers, which actually fit quite nicely. She climbed the chain jungle to the ledge. Over time, she had made the window bigger, so she could slip through. She climbed out of the pit and onto the surface of the world.

The golden pumpkin sun was warm on her skin. And for the first time, she was really free. She felt such ecstasy. Such freedom. She saw the town in the distance. She put up her hood and wrapped herself in the cloak, and began to walk towards the town.

In the town of Halloween, there was Samuel Skellington, the Pumpkin Prince. He was 17 years old, with auburn hair like his mother, and silvery gray eyes. He was tall and skinny, like his father. But unlike his father he had a bit of vanity. Even since he was young, girls all over the town loved him for his looks, brains, and charm. Not to mention, he was the most powerful youth in town.

On that day, Samuel was walking around town, charming every girl he saw, being friendly to the town, the usual morning. When he heard a feminine voice calling him. "Sam!" He turned around to see his childhood friend, Audrey; A corpse girl, with tawny eyes and hair. At first glance, she would have been branded as plain looking, but when actually looked at, she was rather beautiful. The two had known each other since birth, and secretly, Audrey had grown to love Sam, but like his father, he was too oblivious to notice.

She wore a white shirt and skirt, that were loose on her skinny body, but not un-tastefully. She was sweet and kind, but only to Sam. She was cynical and sometimes cruel to other people, but not to Sam.

"Hello Audrey." He said with a smile.

"Hi Sam." She made a big smile. "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Well, I don't have much time, my dad wants me to work on Halloween with him, a kind of "Father son thing, or something."

"But it's 6 months away, can't you take a break today?" she said, slightly pouting.

"I'm really sorry Audrey, maybe we could-" he stopped short, because something caught his eye.

At the gate of Halloween Town, he saw a girl. Saying she was hot would have been an understatement. She was gorgeous, no stunning, no… lovely. It was the perfect word to describe her. Everything about her was beautiful, like an angel of death. Her hair, which he could see under her hood, was long, curly and black like the thickest night. Her skin was white, but not transparent. And her eyes… they were like emeralds. Her beauty was all around surreal.

He could stop looking at her, and Audrey noticed him staring, she turned to see what he was looking at. When she realized what it was, her eyes narrowed, "Who's she?" "I have no idea" he said in awe, "She must be new." The girl began to walk into an alley. "Maybe I should follow her, you know it see if she's alright, I'll see you later Audrey." And he ran after her. "SAM!" Audrey called after, but he was gone. She growled in a low voice. "So, I've got an new bitch on my list." She thought to herself.

The town was huge and beautiful. It was everything Olivia had imagined. But what she didn't know was that she was heading towards the bad side of town.

When Oogie was still around, he had quite a band of followers, and after he died, there was a bit of a war between the royal house and the Black Widow gang (as they called themselves). During the fights, a section of the residensional area was burn, leaving (for lack of better words) a ghost town, where the gang now lived. The war ended, but not real. The gang was still around, and did cause some trouble from time to time. Oogie had heard of this gang in the past, but never acknowledged it, because he thought they were kind of pathetic compared to him. But Olivia knew nothing of this.

She walked through the burned streets. They seemed devoid of life and hope. She was so in awe of the sight, she ran into a man that was large in stature. She quickly stepped back, and got a good look at him. He was a corpse, bald and decaying. One eyes was missing, the other was red. He was cover with stitches, and he had a lustful grin on his face. He was probably in his mid-20s.

"You lost, dollface?" he said in a rusty voice

Olivia straightened herself out. "No, I am not lost," she lied. She tried to walk around him, but he stopped her, by putting one of his massive hands in front of her.

"Oh, I think you are, otherwise you wouldn't be here."

"Well I can find my own way, thank you."

"Why don't I escort you back to my place, so we can figure out where you need to go?" he said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you want to lose the other one?" she said, giving him an angered look, the man just chuckled in amusement.

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to lose your other eye? Because you're just asking for it."

"I'd like to see you try." He mocked.

Olivia quickly grabbed a dagger from her skirt. She jumped to eye level with him, jabbed the dagger into his eye and pulled it out. The man howled in part. It was obvious he was a moderately fresh corpse, he could still feel pain.

He grabbed his eyes socket, "You little bitch! I'll kill you for that!"

Olivia giggled and placed the eye in her pocket, "I'd like to see you try."

As she spoke this, several men, gruesome in some form or fashion, appear from behind various buildings, and began to approach her. Slight panic swept over her body. She had never fought so many enemies at once. She couldn't fight them all that once. She had to figure out something.

Like lightning, she ran through the crowd and through the streets, and the gang followed close behind. In any other case, she would have out ran them in a minute, but she was loaded down by her leather cloak and her varies daggers and her revolvers. She quickly released her cloak and let it fall behind. But she ran out of luck. She had reached a dead end ally.

She tried to jump it, but she couldn't reach it, still being weighed down by her weapons, and she wasn't going to drop those anytime soon. She turned around to jump them, but she was face to face with a member of the gang. He grabbed her neck and pinned her to the wall. Olivia didn't need to breathe, but it still hurt her bugs. She tried not to scream in pain.

"You know what they say, dollface, an eye for an eye."


	4. An unwanted rescue

Olivia struggles and thrashed, bit and clawed, but she couldn't break free, the corpse's grip was way too strong. Luckily, breathing wasn't a problem. The other gang members surrounded her. She noticed that they all had a black widow tattoo on their left shoulder. The corpse threw her to the crowd of gang members, and complete chaos ensued. Hands began to grab her out of nowhere. She tried to fight them off, but there were too many, but she dare no scream for help, shed a tear, or beg for mercy, her pride was too great for that. She felt her dress being ripped to shreds. "Get off of me! Let me go you sick twisted bastards!" but they just laughed. She tried to grab her weapons, but there was no use. She could feel her fear rising in her stomach. 'If these guys don't kill me, my dad sure will.' She thought to herself.

Suddenly, there was a loud bang from the other end of the alleyway. They all turned, to see Samuel holding a revolver in the air, the barrel smoking. An expression of fear grew on the Black Widows' face. Olivia had no idea what they were so scared of, this boy could only be a little older then her, and he was scrawny as hell. "Might I ask what you fine gentlemen are doing?" Sam asked. A large corpse stepped forward (the one Olivia stole an eye from), he bowed, "Your majesty, how nice to see you after all these years."

'OH FUCK NO!' Olivia screamed in her mind, "I'M NOT GOING TO BE SAVED BY HIM, ANYBODY BUT HIM!" Sam advanced to the group, which was still holding Olivia. He examined to scene, Olivia looked at him in disgust. "Release her." He said in a cool voice. They let her go immediately. Olivia picked herself up, as if nothing. Her dress was barely covering her, but she pretended not to notice. "Now get out of my sight." The group ran so quickly, it was almost as if they just vanished, all except the leader, the one Olivia first messed with. He reached into Olivia dress pocket and pulled out his eye, and put it back. He walked away, but stopped next to Sam, "You ever think of coming back?" Sam just walked to Olivia, and the man left.

Olivia's expression didn't change, she just scowled at Sam. Sam looked her over, "Are you alright?" he asked in a kind voice. Olivia just pushed him to the side and walked towards her cloak, which was luckily still lying on the ground. She brushed off the dirt and put in back on. Samuel waked up to her, he wasn't sure what this girl's problem was, but now he was determined to find out.

"Hey," he asked cautiously.

"What!" she said bitterly.

"Um, are you ok?" Still keeping the cautious tone.

"I'm fine, what's it to you?" Olivia was getting quite annoyed.

Sam was taken aback "Excuse me, but I wouldn't speak like that if I were you."

"Look, just because you're the prince doesn't mean I have to be nice to you."

"Wait, you know who I am?"

"Samuel Jackson Skellington, the pumpkin prince. Who doesn't know you?"

"I just thought-"

"Thought what?"

"That you were new in town."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I've never seen you here before."

"Well, maybe you just didn't notice me, ever think of that?"

"I think I would notice someone like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, I just-"

"That's what I thought." Olivia began to walk away.

"Hey, if you're not doing anything, maybe you' like to go out and-"

Before Sam could even think, he had Olivia's revolver jabbing him in the throat. Olivia gave him a look of death, "Do you even realize how much I want to pull this trigger? How much I want to KILL YOU right now?" Sam was in shock; his eyes were wide in horror. His breathing was deep and hard. He then felt a sharp pain in his stomach and collapsed to the ground, holding his stomach in pain. Olivia had just delivery an earth shaking punch to his guts. Sam began to cough up black ash.

Sam didn't have muscles, or actual organs, all he was, was skin, bones and ash. "But I won't, not yet. Farewell Samuel." And she ran off in a flash. "SAM!" Audrey called, she had followed him this entire time, she found him on the ground, she ran to him, and knelt by his side. "Sam! Oh my god, are you ok?" Sam forced himself to stand up, even though he was in agony. "I'm fine." He gave her a charming smile, 'But I definitely want to know who that doll is.'

Olivia had run to the roof tops of the town. By the sun, it was only 4 o' clock, and that little incident wasn't about to discourage her from her day. Suddenly, she knew exactly where she wanted to go.

(So so so sorry about the long update, and I'm sorry the chapter, I really wanted to get something out. I got a lot on my plate, and I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting. I'll try and get the next chapter out as soon as possible. But I need your reviews to help me. Thanks to everyone who's supported this )


End file.
